Show Me the Way
by bondfan
Summary: Two people finally realize their love for one another. One-shot (MwuMurrue) Please R&R. Part songfic.


**Date: **9/4/04

**Title: **Show Me the Way

**Summary:** Two people finally realize their love for one another. One-shot (MwuMurrue) Please R&R. Part Songfic.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Mwu/Murrue

SHOW ME THE WAY

by bondfan

The _Archangel_ moved silently through space, like a giant whale moving through the ocean. Silent, peaceful, menacingly beautiful. Captain Murrue Ramius sat at her counsel on the ship's bridge, staring out at the stars. In the months since she had been captain of the ship, she had fought for the Earth Alliance against ZAFT and then had been stabbed in the back by the Alliance. Now, she and the others aboard fought their own war. A war for peace.

Most of the crew were at the party going on now on the B-deck. Lacus Clyne had insisted on the extravaganza citing that it was necessary for the morale of the men and women aboard. Murrue had declined the invitation saying that she had work to do on the bridge. Now, she sat there, watching the monitors of the party. She saw people dancing on the floor to music she was able to hear through the sound system. She saw Kira and Lacus, along with Athrun and Cagalli stepping out onto the floor. She had wanted to be out there, but there was nobody out there who she would want to be with.

Except him...

"Captain"

Murrue jumped at the voice. She knew who it was. She turned around and saw Mwu standing in the doorway to the bridge holding a drink of some sort.

"Commander...I uh...thought you would be at the party?"

"Nah...I hate those kinds of things. I went down, got myself a drink, and left." He walked up to stand before Murrue. "I would have thought you would be down there right now Captain?"

"No, I was busy up here."

"Why really, didn't you go?" Mwu queried.

Murrue sighed and turned away from him. She _had_ wanted to go, but she would have been so lonely out there, with no one to hold, or even dance with.

Then, she heard the opening strands of one of her favorite songs. A long note from a pipe organ followed by the ringing of bells, made her veins course and her feelings and concerns melt away. She had listened to this song as a child and still remembered it because it had been the song she danced to with her now deceased lover.

_Every night I say a prayer,_

_In the hopes, that there's a Heaven._

_But every day I'm more confused,_

_As the saints turn into sinners._

She finally turned to Mwu. I didn't go because the person I wanted to see, wasn't there. I just came up here to make sure everything was alright..." She could feel the tears come.

Mwu finally approached her seat and pulled her up to him. "It's alright...it's alright," he soothed her. He took her in his arms and pressed her head to his shoulders while she cried. He knew she had lost so many people in her life in the past months, _Hamana, Bryan, Halberton, Tolle,_ the list went on and on.

_All the heroes and legends, I knew as a child,_

_Have fallen to idols of clay._

_And I feel this empty place inside,_

_So afraid, that I've lost my faith._

Murrue finally raised her head and her brown eyes met Mwu's midnight blue ones. "I'm sorry...it's just...I've lost so many people, I can't stop them from dying...I've tried my hardest, and they still die..."

"It's alright, Murrue. I'm still here, you're still here, the ship and everyone on it is still here. Do you honestly think we would have gotten this far had it not been for you?"

Murrue's eyes widened as she stared at Mwu. "Me? All I've done is get people killed..." More tearscame.

"No you haven't," Mwu replied. "You got us out of Artemis, you guided us safely to Earth, you saved us all at Alaska. You've done _everything_ for us. I owe you my life."

"Really...? I didn't know you thought that...oh, I love this song."

"I didn't know you listened to this?" Mwu replied.

"Lewis and I used to dance to this every time we went out. I loved this song. This was our song..." She was about to cry again, Mwu could tell.

But then he said, "Would you like to dance?"

Murrue looked back up at him surprised. Mwu thought maybe he had made a mistake by asking her that, but then, slowly, a smile caressed her delicate face. "Yes, I would Mwu."

"You called me Mwu. I thought you couldn't call me by my first name?" he askedas he took her by the waist.

"We're off duty now," she replied as her arms snaked around his neck, "I can call you whatever I want."

_Show me the way._

_Show me the way._

_Take me tonight, to the river,_

_And wash my illusions away._

_Please show me the way._

Their foreheads touching ever so gently, the two began their dance, never moving much, just relishing in each other's presence. Mwu breathed in her intoxicating scent, she smelled of fresh cut roses on a spring morning, which had captivated him ever since he had first smelled it. He had always been attracted to Murrue. Frankly, how could he not be. Her autumn colored hair cascading down to her shoulders, always freshly brushed and washed, her slim figure snug inside her military uniform.

But most of all, it was her eyes. For Mwu, they could be any one color one minuteand another one the next, each more beautiful than the last. Mwu had been lost in those eyes more times than he could remember. They had captivated him to be the best person he could be, just so he could possibly earn her attention.

_As I slowly drift to sleep,_

_For a moment, dreams are sacred._

_Close my eyes, and know there's peace,_

_In a world so filled with hatred._

The two of them had been through all of the battles together. Side by side every step of the way. She had saved his life and he hers on many different occasions. They both had wanted to avoid going to war, but had been dragged into it anyway by their duty to the cause they both served.

But now, none of that existed. In both of their minds, the only things that mattered at that moment were them. Lost in each others arms as they shared their dance, all their concerns and fears melted away. Let the others in the universe worry about their war. Right now, they were concerned with one another.

_That I wake up each morning, and turn on the news,_

_And find we've so far to go._

_And I keep on hoping for a sign,_

_So afraid, I just won't know._

_Show me the way._

_Show me the way._

_Bring me tonight, to the mountain,_

_And take my confusion away._

_And show me the way._

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Murrue spoke, ever so quietly. "Mwu?"

"Yes?" he answered softly.

"Remember when I told you about that person I wanted to see tonight?"

Confusion sparked in his mind, "Yes, what about him?"

She smiled back up at him, looking into his eyes so deep in midnight blue. "Well...I got what I wanted in the end."

The confusion in his mind evaporated when he saw her smile. He smiled back at her, "Really? It was me?"

"Yes, it was. Mwu...you've been one of my best friends ever. You're the best person, I've ever met."

Tears, not of sorrow, but of joy, began to fill her eyes. Mwu could also feel the tears building up in his eyes. They had been keeping it inside of them for so long. They each knew they loved each other, but could just never say it.

_And if I see your light,_

_Should I believe?_

_Tell me,_

_How will I know?_

"I love you Mwu." she blurted out.

That hit Mwu like a shockwave. _She loves me_, he overjoyed. He pulled her even closer to him, she did not resist. "I love you too, Murrue."

_Show me the way._

_Show me the way._

_Take me tonight, to the river,_

_And wash my illusions away._

_Show me the way._

_Show me the way._

_Give me the strength and the courage,_

_To believe I will get there someday._

_And please show me the way._

As they moved closer to one another, Murrue felt one of Mwu's hands move ever so gently up from her waist, up her back, to her neck. She felt it gently coercing her head forward towards his. Once again she did not resist. Their lips met in a kiss that swallowed them both in love. It was so gentle, that both of them could not get enough, but hard enough that they both realized, they had found the one they were meant to be with for the rest of their lives.

And the seconds dragged on with her arms around his neck, lips pressed against each others, lost in each other. How they never wanted it to end.

_Every night I say a prayer,_

_In the hopes that there's a Heaven._

For Mwu and Murrue, on this night, there was.

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it. This was really my first all romance fic and I don't know how well I did. Please respond and tell me if you liked it or hated it. If you hated it, I'll work on my stuff and be back with another one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
